


Seven Days

by MinaLaVoisin



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaLaVoisin/pseuds/MinaLaVoisin
Summary: Zak and Nick are no longer together... Zak told Nick, that he doesnt want to be with him, because he doesnt love him, so Nick left GAC. But... oh, its not true, Zak always loved Nick with all his heart, he just wanted to protect him, because he was afraid that his love could be dangerous for Nick.  One day, Nick stumbles upon Zak, while searching for Ghost in an abandoned building and... ;-)This FF was inspired by the song "Be like water" from Sarah Fimm.





	1. Day 0 - Nick

_How do you feel without me, love? Do you still remember me? Tell me... what is on your mind, when you see the old photos of you and me together? Can you still feel my presence, when you go to bed? Can you still feel my hands on your chest?_

_I remember everything. Every moment._

_Zak. That name echoes in my mind every day. It has been a long time, since I last saw you. And now... after all these months and days... its just me and you again._

_I stumbled upon you in this dark hallway, while I was trying to find out, if the ghost stories that I heard were real._

"Zak...? Is that you? What are you doing here, man?"  
"Im searching for ghosts. And what are you doing here in this place?"  
"The same thing, I heard some ghost stories about this place and I was just curious, if they are real or not. Why are you alone here? Where is Aaron? Why dont you have a camera?"  
"This ghost hunt is just for me, its not because of Ghost Adventures. I just wanted... to be alone. I just wanted to do some investigating without cameras and stuff. Just me and my ears and a digital recorder. It makes me calm. And what about you?"  
"Well... Im here for the same reason. I just wanted to be alone for a while..."  
"Alone... just with some ghosts around," you smiled. 

_Your smile. The most beautiful smile, that I have ever seen. How cute..._

"And how are you?" you asked.

_What do you want to hear from me? What do you want me to say? Do you want me to admit, that I miss you every day? That you are the first thing that is on my mind when I wake up and the last thing when I go to sleep? A song came to my mind..._

**"Don't chase ghosts, don't get too close,**  
Don't get caught, don't get spent  
Don't get bought  
Don't sell out, don't get bent  
**Don't fuck your best friend...  
** If everything is just the way it should be  
Why am I... why am I still hungry...  
Be like Water  
Don't be shy, don't shut your eyes  
Don't get high  
Expand your Mind.  
Don't keep in touch, don't touch yourself  
Don't ever want to be somebody else.  
When everything is bad as it can be  
Never be never be angry  
Be like Water  
Must be the answer you want  
I'm not your slave  
**I'm not the one who burnt you out  
** Fucked you up and put you on  
Broke you down  
Ask someone else  
To be that someone  
I can't be that someone who can  
Be like Water  
**Why can't I be the answer you want?"**

_We want answers... That's what you say now, when Im not working with you and Aaron anymore. Do you realy want to hear my answer?_

"Well, I'm fine... and you?"  
"Yeah... I'm fine too..."

_I lied. And you lied too, it could be heard from your voice. You were the first, who did leave! So I stayed with my wife. I was hoping, that it will help me to get rid of all these confusing thoughts, that I had about me and you. I do not consider it as a mistake, but..._

"So... would you like to investigate this place with me?" you asked.

_Oh God. I ran away from you and this Ghost Adventures Crew stuff, because it was the only thing I knew that would help me to kill this overwhelming love that I felt. But... now I feel, that it has not gone away. Its still there. It was here all the time, slowly consuming me from the inside of my heart and soul. I was just acting like if everything, that happened between me and you was not true._

"Yes."

_Yes. Thats the only thing that I want to do now. To be alone with you, here in this pitch black darkness, in this creepy hallway filled with mean and evil spirits. I just want to be with you..._

"Dont be afraid," you said, "I think there is nothing to worry about. I mean that there are no demons, that would possess me or you."

_We went to the staircase at the end of the hallway. My heart started to beat wildly, as I heard some noises coming from upstairs._

"Wow, did you hear that?" you asked.  
"Yeah, I did. It sounds like some voices..."  
"Yeah, it does. Do you want to go upstairs?"  
"Alone???"  
"No... Im in this with you. Come on, lets go upstairs together."

"Who are you? Show yourself in front of us! Speak to this digital recorder, so we can hear your voice! Is there anything, that you would like us to know? Talk to us!"

_I love your strong voice. But I like it more, when you whisper. Like in the Manresa Castle episode of Ghost Adventures, that I watched last night. You were lying in the bed and whispering to the ghost. Your voice was so soft, it sounded the same as when you were whispering to me..._

"Nick... come to me, now! Can you feel that? Its freezing right here! Come, take my hand, I'll show you where the icy cold spot is."

_You grabbed my hand and I nearly fainted._

"Are you ok?"  
"Yes, I am... I just... I just felt..."

_And then all went black._

_I woke up in a bed. I felt the soft cushions, but I was afraid to open my eyes. Where am I? Im in a hospital? I felt the presence of someone sitting near to me._

"Nicky... are you ok? Please, wake up. Talk to me... please... Nicky... Please, dont leave me..."

_I opened my eyes._

"Zak... Im ok... Im fine... What happened?"  
"Nick... Thank God... you are awake... You passed out, so I took you to the hospital. You were unconscious for three hours. The doctor said it happened due to a total exhaustion. I didnt tell him, that I think a ghost drained all your energy."  
"Oh... yeah, I feel a little bit tired... Thank you for not leaving me there."  
"I would never do that!"  
"Really?"  
"Nick... I - would - never - do - that! Oh God, I was so afraid that I could lose you..."

_You caressed my face and then embraced me. I had to shake your hands off, because I could not handle my feelings._

"Whats wrong?"  
"Zak... I cant... Please, dont touch me... I'm afraid of what it is doing to me... I never forgot the night, when... you know..."

_I saw the blush on your face. The shy smile._

"Im afraid that I still love you. But this love is unwanted. You didnt want to live this way, so I quitted the crew. Because of you. Because of me. So we can live normal lives with normal relationships."  
"Nicky... you didnt notice that? I dont have a relationship... Im still into you... I never stopped loving you... I just didnt know what to do with my feelings... Thats why I didnt want to continue with this..."  
"What? Why didnt you say anything about it? We could talk about it! I would understand it, I felt the same way. Our friendship would not be ruined by this! You said that you hate yourself, when you are with me! That you cant live this way. That you dont love me! Why did you say that?"  
"I... I thought that when I will hurt you, you will leave me and everything will become normal... Because you started to act weird and I felt there is something, thats affecting you, something, thats not from this world, something different and dark... So I said, that I dont feel anything for you... And you left... But nothing was alrigt, I just acted that way, so no one would notice that there is something wrong with me... Nicky, I feel that there is something that owns me, maybe a spirit or a demon, that doesnt allow any woman to stay with me. It doesnt want anyone near to me! I didnt want that... something... to hurt you, just because I love you... This is the real reason, why I was so mean and why I wanted you to go away from me and leave our crew. I thought it would be easier for both of us, when you would start to hate me..."  
"You and your f--king demons! Are you kidding me? You are lying!"  
"No, Nicky, Im not... I swear..."

_Was that sadness in your eyes? Were you really telling me the truth?_

"There is nothing in the world, that I would want more than to touch you, be with you, having you by my side every day, every night... I cant sleep, I cant eat... All what Im thinking about is you and that one night... Nick... I never wanted... I dont know, what to do..."

_I remember the night you were talking about. I said "Take that shirt off...". That black tight shirt. I think black is your favourite colour. I love your style. Black shirts with crosses, gothic coats, the little winged skull you are wearing on your neck, the tattoo that is peeking out of your shirt... Sometimes I imagine you as a vampire, that is about to bite my neck. You took your shirt off and I could see the muscles on your chest, on your arms and I was about to go crazy... You pressed me against the wall and kissed me wildly, violently, with passion... Your mouth tasted so sweet... I embraced you and you pushed me to the bed... It was so hot... I started to losing my mind, when you grabbed me... I really need to stop thinking about it..._

"Can you forgive me, Nick? Please, forgive me..."  
"I'll forgive you, Zak, but only under one condition..."  
"What is it? Tell me! I will do anything, that you want me to do..."  
"Kiss me... Kiss me, Zak. Kiss me again. For the last time..."

_You leaned to me slowly and closed your eyes, blush was on your cheeks and I saw that you are trembling. Your lips brushed mine slowly, before your tongue entered my mouth with a passionate force. It was so intense that I could not catch my breath. I felt your right hand on my back and your left hand on my thigh, you squeezed it almost painful, but I like that that way. You know it. You know that I like the passion mixed with pain and how it is driving me insane. You know me so well... And it is scaring me to death... No one knows me better than you... You moved your lips to my neck, I couldnt help myself, I moaned out loud...  
Suddenly I heard a knocking on the door. I pushed you away just a second before the one who knocked went inside. The nurse came in._

"Mr. Groff, you can go home. We made some tests and it seems like you were extremely exhausted, but thats all. There is nothing to worry about, but you need to rest for some days."  
"Oh, thank you..."  
"And... well... I know you two guys like to hunt ghosts... you should come to this hospital and do some EVPs, there is a ghost of a little boy that cries in the night, we are always searching for him, but no one is there... Would you like to investigate it here?"  
"Oh... yes... that would be awesome, thank you."

_The nurse smiled at us with a strange smile and then she left. Did she notice something? The heat around us? Your red face or my misty eyes? Or even worse... Did she notice that something that was growing bigger in my pants?_

"I hope she didn't see anything, Zak..."  
"Well, I think she saw something... maybe... But it doesn't matter to me. Come on, let's get out of here. I will take you home. I'll take care of you."  
"Home?"  
"Yeah... Im taking you to my house."  
"But what about my wife?"  
"She went to see her mother... I called her and said, that we are going to have some beers, like two old friends..."  
"And what did she say? She didnt want to talk with me?"  
"No, she just said 'Have fun, guys. Take care of my husband. Ill be back in a week.'"

_A whole week with Zak? Did my dreams just came true? Oh, wow... this could be a wild week..._

"Well... alright then. Lets go."

_A week with Zak... Im wondering what will happen..._


	2. Day 0 - Zak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak and Nick are no longer together... Zak told Nick, that he doesnt want to be with him, because he doesnt love him, so Nick left GAC. But... oh, its not true, Zak always loved Nick with all his heart, he just wanted to protect him, because he was afraid that his love could be dangerous for Nick. One day, Nick stumbles upon Zak, while searching for Ghost in an abandoned building and... ;-)  
> This FF was inspired by the song "I love you" from Sarah McLachlan.

_I miss you so much... everytime when I see you, I just want to embrace you and never let you go. I cant just live on like that. Why did I say all these things? Why did I say, that I hate you? I wanted you to go away from me, because I thought that you will be safe from harm, safe from the demons, that are surrounding me. But I cant handle the loneliness, that is spreading trough my empty house, trough my epmty life, through my empty heart..._

_Nick... Im so sorry, so sorry..._

_I was not able to sleep, so I grabbed my digital recorder and headed outside. I found a abandoned old house, so I climbed inside... I never expected that I would find someone in there, except ghosts._

_It was... you..._

"Zak...? Is that you? What are you doing here, man?"

_I was so surprised! Nick... I saw you again after all these months... What should I say? Quick, quick, I need to say something..._

"Im searching for ghosts. And what are you doing here in this place?"  
"The same thing, I heard some ghost stories about this place and I was just curious, if they are real or not. Why are you alone here? Where is Aaron? Why dont you have a camera?"  
"This ghost hunt is just for me, its not because of Ghost Adventures. I just wanted... to be alone. I just wanted to do some investigating without cameras and stuff. Just me and my ears and a digital recorder. It makes me calm. And what about you?"  
"Well... Im here for the same reason. I just wanted to be alone for a while..."  
"Alone... just with some ghosts around."

_I smiled at you and you smiled back._

"How are you?" I asked.

_Oh, God, please, tell me that you are alright. Please tell me, that "my" demon did not hurt you in any way... But there is one thing, that I would like to hear more... Please, tell me, that you miss me, so I can say, that I miss you too..._

"Well, I'm fine... and you?"

_Oh, Nick, if you only knew... Im so lost without you. I cant stand myself. But how can I tell you that, when it was me, who buried everything, that was between us... I think there is a song, that describes my feelings perfectly..._

I have a smile stretched from ear to ear  
to see you walking down the road  
we meet at the lights, I stare for a while  
the world around us disappears  
just you and me on my island of hope  
a breath between us could be miles  
let me surround you, my sea to your shore  
let me be the calm you seek  
 **oh and every time I'm close to you  
there's too much I can't say  
and you just walk away  
and I forgot to tell you  
I love you  
and the night's too long  
and cold here without you   
I grieve in my condition  
for I cannot find the words to say I need you so... **

_But I cant tell you, that I miss you so much. I cant say, that my heart hurts like if there were a thousands of little knives inside of it... I needed to say something that you would expect from me..._

"Yeah... I'm fine too..."

_What a lie! I think this was the biggest lie of my life... I think you noticed that, because you stared at me suspiciously for few seconds... I needed to come up with something, but... oh well... I think all I can do is chasing ghosts... I was hoping, that some spirit will actually kill me and then I would be haunting you... watching you from afar, unseen, quiet, I would never show you, that Im near, so you would not be scared... Isnt that a strange idea? It probably is... but its the only way that could give me a chance to be with you forever..._

"So... would you like to investigate this place with me?" I asked.

_I doubted for a while, if it was a good idea, but before I could tell you, that you dont need to do that, you said..._

"Yes."

_Yes! Oh God, its here! Its just you and me again, alone, like in the old times, when we were young, much younger than today. When we were just two friends. I remember a night, when we sneaked to a locked cemetery and we were sharing ghost stories, some that we heard and some that we experienced. And we yearned for adventure. So we created our crew, our Ghost Adventures crew, and we have been investigating haunted places. After some time Aaron came to us and then it all started... the TV show, popularity, fans... we changed a lot... But now we can be the same as we were back then... When there was nothing else, just a friendship between two guys... and then... after some time... maybe something more, that just a friendship..._

"Dont be afraid," I said, "I think there is nothing to worry about. I mean that there are no demons, that would possess me or you."

_Or there should not be any... As we came at the end of the hallway, I felt some weird energy and then I heard a voice, a very quiet voice, that said like three or four words, coming from upstairs._

"Wow, did you hear that?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I did. It sounds like some voices..."  
"Yeah, it does. Do you want to go upstairs?"  
"Alone???"  
"No... Im in this with you. Come on, lets go upstairs together."

_We went upstairs. I felt you behind me, really close to me. I wanted to grab you and kiss you like I never did before, but... So I tried to call the ghosts._

"Who are you? Show yourself in front of us! Speak to this digital recorder, so we can hear your voice! Is there anything, that you would like us to know? Talk to us!"

_I felt a cold breeze around me._

"Nick... come to me, now! Can you feel that? Its freezing right here! Come, take my hand, I'll show you where the icy cold spot is."

_I grabbed your hand to show you where I felt the cold air. I turned over to you and you looked like you were about to faint._

"Are you ok?"  
"Yes, I am... I just... I just felt..."

_...and the you just fell to the ground..._

"Nick! Nicky! Wake up! Nick! Please, say something!"

_I took you in my arms and carried you out of the house. What went wrong? Did the ghost drained your energy? What should I do? I knew, that I need to get you to a hospital, because I could not wake you up... I was so scared... What if the ghost really attacked you? That would be my fault... And I would never be able to forgive myself for asking you to hunt the ghosts with me..._

_Finally! I came to the hospitals with you in my arms, calling for help. The doctor came over and took you away from me._

"What are you gonna do with him?"  
"Please, calm down... Everything will be alright. I need you to stay here, please," _said the nurse, as she tried to calm me down._  
I called your wife to tell her about what happened to you, but I changed my mind. I said, that we will go outside to have a beer, like in the old times and she said "Im on a way to my mother, she is sick. Please, can you take care of Nick? Dont let him drink that much. I know, that you two havent seen each other for a longer time, so have fun guys. I'll be back in a week, can you please tell him that?"   
I just said "Yes, I will... You dont want to talk with Nick?" and she said "No, I need to focus on driving. I know you will take care of him, bye, Zak!" and ended that phone call quickly. It was weird, but it gave me the chance to be with you a whole week without someone interrupting anything, that could happen between us... again.  
I was sitting in the hospital lobby for three hours. Then the doctor came and took me over to your room. 

"He is really, really exhausted. This blackout was caused by a total exhaustion. Your friend should take a break. But we think, that he will be alright... If he wakes up..."

_I came to your bed. You were just lying there, with a pale, tired face and with closed eyes._

"Nicky... are you ok? Please, wake up. Talk to me... please... Nicky... Please, dont leave me..."

_You slowly opened your eyes._

Zak... Im ok... Im fine... What happened?"  
"Nick... Thank God... you are awake... You passed out, so I took you to the hospital. You were unconscious for three hours. The doctor said it happened due to a total exhaustion. I didnt tell him, that I think a ghost drained all your energy."  
"Oh... yeah, I feel a little bit tired... Thank you for not leaving me there."  
"I would never do that!"  
"Really?"  
"Nick... I - would - never - do - that! Oh God, I was so afraid that I could lose you..."

_I raised my hand and touched your face softly. You are so sweet... I love your skin, your complexion... Isnt that crazy? How you love those certain parts of someones body? Their scents, their skin, their eyes, the soft lips... I could not resist... You were so tired and you looked so cute, so vulnerable... I embraced you... if you only knew what it was doing to me... But you shaked my hands off._

"Whats wrong?" 

_I saw the confusion in your eyes. You took a deep breathe, before you started to talk._

"Zak... I cant... Please, dont touch me... I'm afraid of what it is doing to me... I never forgot the night, when... you know..."

_Yeah, I remember that night. You are usually shy, but this time you werent... We headed to our next lockdown, to Oklahoma, where a demon terrorized a family. We did some interviews on the first day and it was scary as hell. In the evening Aaron decided to go out with a couple of his friends. You were cudled up in your bed and I was going through some unexplained EVP's that we did catch during the interview. Aaron asked us to come with him, but I was focused on my work and I didnt feel in a mood for a party, because tomorrow was the day of the lockdown. You said, that you are tired. Aaron just smiled, said, that he will be back before the morning comes and then he went away._  
We were alone. My chance...  
"Nick? Are you sleeping?" I asked, without turning over to you.  
"No," you said, "did you hear something in the EVPs?"  
"Not yet... Nick?" I turned my head over to you.  
"Yeah?"  
"I want to ask you something..."  
"Huh?"  
"I dont want it to sound crazy but... I think... I mean... Could there be a possibility, that a demon is affecting someone... like... sexually?"  
"You mean like the succubus?"  
"No... I mean... Like forcing him to think about something... I have obsessive thoughts about... well... you know... about having sex..."  
"Zak. You are a man, a human being, I think this is normal... Everyone has these thoughts sometimes."  
"And what if I tell you, that Im dreaming about a man?"  
You raised your eyebrows.   
"Well... I dont know... I think this can happen sometimes, dreams are just dreams, you know. People are dreaming about weird stuff all the time. I dont think that your dreams have a deeper meaning or that something is wrong with you because of these dreams."  
"And... what if I tell you... that I am dreaming about... you? What would you say?"  
For a while you stared at me, your eyes piercing right into my soul. Then you just got out of bed and you went closer to me, still looking me in the eyes.  
"What I would say? You really want to know that?" you whispered quietly.  
"Yes... please, tell me..." I whispered back.  
"Take that shirt off..."  
"What?"   
For a moment I doubted what I heard. Did you really say it?  
"Take that shirt off..."  
I did what you asked for. When I saw the look in your eyes, I could not resist it. The heat... the passion... I took the chance. I pressed you against the wall and kissed you. Oh God, it was like heaven. I thought about kissing you for years! And now... I could taste your lips... I felt like being drunk. I wanted more... You embraced me. Your fingertips were cold... or was it just me, my hot skin?  
I pushed you to the bed and started to kiss your body... I kissed you on your cheeks, on your neck, I went down...  
I remember it clearly. My dreams came true. There is nothing that could erase this memory from my mind...  
I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. I smiled a little bit. 

"Im afraid that I still love you. But this love is unwanted. You didnt want to live this way, so I quitted the crew. Because of you. Because of me. So we can live normal lives with normal relationships."  
"Nicky... you didnt notice that? I dont have a relationship... Im still into you... I never stopped loving you... I just didnt know what to do with my feelings... Thats why I didnt want to continue with this..."  
"What? Why didnt you say anything about it? We could talk about it! I would understand it, I felt the same way. Our friendship would not be ruined by this! You said that you hate yourself, when you are with me! That you cant live this way. That you dont love me! Why did you say that?"  
"I... I thought that when I will hurt you, you will leave me and everything will become normal... Because you started to act weird and I felt there is something, thats affecting you, something, thats not from this world, something different and dark... So I said, that I dont feel anything for you... And you left... But nothing was alrigt, I just acted that way, so no one would notice that there is something wrong with me... Nicky, I feel that there is something that owns me, maybe a spirit or a demon, that doesnt allow any woman to stay with me. It doesnt want anyone near to me! I didnt want that... something... to hurt you, just because I love you... This is the real reason, why I was so mean and why I wanted you to go away from me and leave our crew. I thought it would be easier for both of us, when you would start to hate me..."  
"You and your f--king demons! Are you kidding me? You are lying!"  
"No, Nicky, Im not... I swear..."

_That night. I fell asleep with you in my arms and then I had this disturbing dreams. I have seen myself killing people in different ways. I heard the name of the demon rushing through my mind. And then I found you, in my dream. And I... I killed you there... With a brutal force... I did it with a hammer... Oh God... I can't even think about that dream, because it scares me so much... Could I be able to do something like that to you? You are everything to me... I felt like the demon could hurt you, maybe it could use me to do harm to you. I told you about that dream, just before we started the lockdown, but I didnt tell you, what I did to you in that dream. Then you were using a spirit board and something entered your body. There were so many bad things, that happened in that house. Jay and the man, named Darren, were communicating with the demon through the spirit board. Darren asked, where will the demon show itself. The board said "Nick"... and I was terrified to death. I was just staring at the camera in our nerve centre and I told you to be careful. After that the spirit board said "G, goodbye." I grabbed the walkie-talkie and asked if it said "Nick G. goodbye?" and then the planchette moved to "yes". I felt like if my head was about to explode and then it started... You wanted to go out, but something it me forced me to say, that you should not leave the seance. I asked "Do you want to kill Nick?" because I wanted to know, if there is a possibility... that something evil that is attached to me, could do that. And we started arguing! It was affecting me and you! And it was laughing at us! Then it just dissapeared, the feeling of that power forcing me to arguing with you... it was away! I immediately told you that I wanted you to quick the seance with the spirit board, I wanted you to come back to me, but you didnt want to go away from that house! I was afraid after that lockdown, because I thought, that there is something attached to me, that is about to hurt you. So right after that lockdown I told you, that I dont feel the same as you. That I dont love you, that I hate you. It was breaking my heart, when I was telling you this. I was literally in pain, when I saw the look in your eyes, the tears on your face... But I didnt knew what else to do... You were married, you had a newborn baby... I know, you said, that you will leave your wife because of me, but I thought you would be happier without me... I thought that if you leave me, you would be safe... I knew, that if I tell you the truth, you would not leave our crew and you could be in danger..._

"There is nothing in the world, that I would want more than to touch you, be with you, having you by my side every day, every night... I cant sleep, I cant eat... All what Im thinking about is you and that one night... Nick... I never wanted... I dont know, what to do... Can you forgive me, Nick? Please, forgive me..."  
"I'll forgive you, Zak, but only under one condition..."  
"What is it? Tell me! I will do anything, that you want me to do..."  
"Kiss me... Kiss me, Zak. Kiss me again. For the last time..."

_That was more than I dared to think about. I leaned to you, so slowly, that it was almost painful, but I liked the tension between us, although I felt my body shaking. I kissed you on your lips and it was like ecstasy for me. It felt like if I was craving for a some sort of unnamed drug for a long time and I have got it at that moment. I was squeezing your thigh, I realized that after a moment, but the sparkles in your eyes told me, that you dont want me to stop. I moved my lips to your neck, I found that spot, that I was so familiar with, I kissed it gently and then I bited you... You moaned out loud, it took me to another level of being excited, when I heard that, my heart nearly stopped to beating and then it was beating faster and faster... And it nearly stopped again, when I heard knocking on the door. You jumped away from me, when the door opened and the nurse, that was trying to calm me down three hours ago, came in._

"Mr. Groff, you can go home. We made some tests and it seems like you were extremely exhausted, but thats all. There is nothing to worry about, but you need to rest for some days."  
"Oh, thank you..."  
"And... well... I know you two guys like to hunt ghosts... you should come to this hospital and do some EVPs, there is a ghost of a little boy that cries in the night, we are always searching for him, but no one is there... Would you like to investigate it here?"  
"Oh... yes... that would be awesome, thank you."

_You turned over to me, trying to catch your breath._

"I hope she didn't see anything, Zak..."  
"Well, I think she saw something... maybe... But it doesn't matter to me. Come on, let's get out of here. I will take you home. I'll take care of you."  
"Home?"  
"Yeah... Im taking you to my house."  
"But what about my wife?"  
"She went to see her mother... I called her and said, that we are going to have some beers, like two old friends..."  
"And what did she say? She didnt want to talk with me?"  
"No, she just said 'Have fun, guys. Take care of my husband. Ill be back in a week.'"

_I saw the surprise in your eyes._

"Well... alright then, you said, lets go."

_Now we had a whole week, that we can spend together... This time, I wont let you go..._


	3. Day 1 - Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak and Nick are no longer together... Zak told Nick, that he doesnt want to be with him, because he doesnt love him, so Nick left GAC. But... oh, its not true, Zak always loved Nick with all his heart, he just wanted to protect him, because he was afraid that his love could be dangerous for Nick. One day, Nick stumbles upon Zak, while searching for Ghost in an abandoned building and... ;-)  
> This FF was inspired by the song "Fifty Shades" from Boy Epic.

_I just love to watch you. I love the perfect shape of your lips. I love your hair. I love the color of your eyes. I love your neck and your back, I love your tattoos. The way your muscles look in a tight shirt with long sleeves._

_I was just sitting on the couch, with my face turned to the kitchen door, that was open. I could see you through, standing by the oven and cooking our dinner. I fell asleep, when we came to your house. My knees were weak, I wasnt able to stand on my legs, so you put me to your bed. When I woke up, I could smell the scent of your skin on your bedsheet. Then I went down to your living room._

"Wait a minute, Im preparing something good for you," _you said. It smelled perfect._

_This was a real miracle. All I could do was just to think about you and now I was here with you at your house. Just the two of us. And we had seven long days._

_I loved to think about you, I enjoyed every second of having you on my mind. I was always going to sleep sooner than my wife, but not because of being tired. I just could not wait to close my eyes and think about you, about your beautiful smile, about your hair and how it felt soft under my fingertips, when I was carresing your head, while you have been doing things to me, that make me blush everytime when the memory pops up in my mind. I loved to think about your scent, about the sweet smell of your skin. I loved to think about the muscles on your arms and about you, embracing me tight with that strong arms. Although your arms are so muscular, your palms and fingers always reminded me of the hands of an artist, of a painter. I loved to think about the tattoo on your back, that was peeking out of your shirt and about me, standing behind you and holding you close to me, while you were packing up our equipment, and kissing that part of your body gently. I loved to think about you kissing me on the neck, then bitting me, as if you were a vampire, and you were enjoying that moment of passion, when I moaned and clenched my fingers into your back, because you knew, that I liked that. I loved to think about you, breathing heavily, about your misty eyes, filled with sparkles, that gave me sign, that you dont want to stop. I didnt want you to stop... never..._

"Is everything alright?" _you asked, when you noticed that Im staring at you._  
"Yeah... I just... I..."  
"What?"  
"Do you think, that what we are doing is right?"

_You came over to me and placed your hands on my shoulders, pushing me into the couch._

"I dont know... but I dont care, if you want to know. All that matters to me is that you are here with me right now. And you are mine for the next seven days."

_I swallowed. Seven days... What can happen?_

"Are you scared?" _you asked with a spark in your eye._  
"No... is there something I should be scared of?"  
"I... I dont know."

_Yeah, there is something I definitely should be scared of. Its the feeling inside me, the craving for your hands, your lips, your body. The craving for you._

"Well... maybe there is."  
"Dont worry," _you said, cuddling up on the couch with me._  
"I will save you from any harm. No man, no demon, no being will ever hurt you, as long as Im by your side, I swear..."  
_I realized what you are talking about._  
"A demon?"

_You were staring at me for a while, tears coming to your eyes. You blinked a few times to make them go away, until they dissapeared behind your long, dark eyelashes._

"Yeah... you are absolutely right... You should not be here, I will take you home, before something happens..."  
"No... No!" _I jumped up and grabbed you around the neck, pulling you closer._  
"No, please, Zak... I... want to stay here with you..."

_You embraced me tight._

"I wish you would stay here forever..."  
"Im afraid I cant promise you that..."

_I buried my face into the skin of your neck._

"I know... Dont talk about that... Let us just enjoy the week we have only for us."  
_You smiled at me, but it was a sad smile. I couldnt take it, to see you being so sad, so I turned away._  
"Well... lets eat that dinner," _you said with a silent voice, leading me to the table, with your arm over my shoulders._

_We have been eating in silence. I was thinking about so many things a you seemed to be distracted by your own thoughts. When we finished our breakfast, you left the room without a word. I was sitting there for few minutes and then I went to search for you. I had to walk near the furniture, so I can hold on it, because my knees were so weak, that I was afraid that I will fall down._

_I found you in your secret "cave", hidden between skulls, crosses and all kind of weird stuff, that you liked to collect so much. I never could understand why you like to collect possessed dolls and haunted objects, yes, I took some stones from different scary location, just to remind myself that some crazy stuff happened there, but you were obsessed with these things._

"Are you alright?" _I asked._

"Kiss me... kiss me already... I never kissed such sweet, soft lips... I want you..."

"What?"

_I froze in surprise. You turned over to me._

"Kiss me... I need that. I need you. Again. I always did. Please... kiss me..."

_I went closer to you and placed my hands on your hips. When I brushed my lips against yours, I heard you moan into our kiss._

"Tell me, that you are mine..." _you whispered, when you broke that kiss._  
"Zak..."  
"Just for this moment, just for these days... I want you to be mine..."

_You kissed me again. I felt the fire of passion slowly start to burn inside me. Your lips... I bited on your lower lip softly._

"Im yours, Zak. Im only yours now..."

_I started to feel dizzy. I gasped, when I fell on my knees to the floor._

"Nick! God, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, Im alright, damn, fuck this..." 

_I tried to stand up, but my legs were just too weak. You sat down on the floor next to me, watching me with worries in your eyes. Why am I so weak? So tired? Is this the sign of my end? Had the ghost or whatever was there fulfilled the desire of all the demons that were haunting me, wanting me... dead?_

 

"Nick... Is there something I can do for you? Anything..."

"Yes. Hold me..."

_You embraced me tight and I could feel your warm breath on the cold skin of my neck._

"I missed you, Nick. I missed you all the damned time. All that I was thinking about was you, by my side. I wanted to call you, but I was so afraid that you really hate me for what I have done to you. Isnt that ironic? I wanted you to hate me, but I was afraid that you really do. Do you? Tell me the truth..."  
"No... I wanted to hate you, but I never learned how to get rid of these thoughts and feelings. I was thinking about you the whole time. I was pissed off for a few weeks when I left, but... I realized that no matter what happened, I just cant forget you. Everytime, when I was on a lockdown, I wanted to talk with you about the stuff that happened to me there. My first thought was that only you will really understand what happened and what it means to me. But you werent there... I think that everything just got worse, when I left. When I was with you, I had stuff following me home, but somehow it always dissapeared after a day or two. I felt safe with you, now I dont, I feel vulnerable all the time. Why? Everything is crashing down. I... Im scared."  
"I know... I saw what you went through. I watched all the Paranormal Lockdown episodes."  
"And I watched all the Ghost Adventures episodes. And I think your glasses are growing bigger and bigger with every episode."  
"God, I missed these jokes," _You laughed._ "But most of all, I missed the time we were together alone, in the dark, side by side, when I could hear your breath and beating heart, when I embraced you to calm you down. That heartbeat against my chest, thats what I missed the most."  
"Zak... I dont know what to do. I cant leave my family and..."  
"I dont want you to leave your family, I know what your children mean to you. I wasnt telling you about my feeling to force you to divorce with your wife. I just wanted you to know whats on my mind, whats in my heart. I wanted you know the truth. The truth is that I love you. I always did."  
"I missed you too, Zak. Im so happy that you found me again. I have been waiting for it to happen the whole time. I... I love you too... Im afraid to say it, but... I love you. But I cant stay, you know that..."  
"Dont talk, just kiss me... kiss away the pain that I have felt the whole time without you..."

_I kissed you. I just wanted to press my lips on yours, but I couldnt help myself and kissed you wildly. You tried to catch your breath and ran your hands up my back, pulling me closer, then laying me slowly on the floor._

"Zak... What are you doing?"  
"Trust me, Im trying to make you feel better..." _you whispered as you bited my neck hard. I groaned out loud, my fingers clenched in the muscles on your shoulders._  
"Do you want me to stop?" _you asked, when you moved to my stomach, lifting up my shirt so you can kiss me right above the line, marked by my pants._  
"No... dont stop..."

_A song came to my mind at that moment..._

**Forever on the floor  
Don't ever stop  
I want more  
Like nails on my skin  
Swallow my sins  
Hurt me, hurt me again**

_You unbuckled the belt on my pants, then undressed me slowly. When you took my cock in your mouth, I nearly lost my mind. I closed my eyes, when I felt your soft lips and I knew I wont last long..._

_I catched my breath, but my orgasm was so strong that I nearly passed out. I felt your arms around me, how you lifted me up, like as if I would weight nothing, and took me into your bedroom. You laid me down in the bed, undressed me, then cuddled up with me, lying behind me. I could feel your strong arms wrapped around me, your chest pressed against my back, your heartbeat, your warm breath on my neck... I was so tired, but the one thought still kept coming back to my mind..._

"Zak? What if... how will this end?"

_You kissed me on my shoulder and whispered:_

"Sleep... I will be there, when you wake up again, I promise... No matter what comes, I will forever be there for you... Always..."

_I smiled and fell asleep in your embrace, knowing you will keep your promise._


End file.
